When cooking in the kitchen is a very common task to have to move trays of food from one (1) area or surface to another. These locations include ovens, stoves, countertops, serving tables, and even dining tables. While small containers of food are typically easily moved about, larger containers such as large casseroles, fragile containers such as large cakes or quiches, or even hot food pose more of a problem. It is often necessary to enlist the help of another person or intermediate transfer aids when dealing with such foods. However, even with such help, transfer still remains a risky proposition. These same problems exist in other fields of work where items must be transferred from one work surface to another at differing elevations. Accordingly, there exists a need for means by which large or fragile items can be easily transferred from work surfaces of varying heights. The development of the apparatus herein fulfills this need.
The present invention is an adjustable height cart system intended for use in kitchens when transferring food between ovens, stoves, and countertops. The height-adjustable kitchen cart may appear to be a small television tray-like apparatus with folding scissor lifts, wheeled casters, and a foot release pedal located at the base of the invention. When the foot pedal is pressed, the top tray surface adjusts up or down as controlled by the user. In such a manner as the user is able to equalize the height between tray surface and other cooking surfaces such as ovens, stoves, countertops, and even serving tables This feature allows the user to simply slide food stuffs on to and off of the invention without having to pick it up or carry it. This is ideal when dealing with heavy trays of food or food that is extremely hot. It is envisioned that the invention could be used in other areas such as in the medical field, laboratory work, school work, and virtually any environment were items must be transferred from one surface to another. The use of the present apparatus provides for a height customizable work surface in such a manner which is not only quick, easy and effective, but safer for a user.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide for portable lifting apparatuses. U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,068, issued in the name of Sehnert, discloses an elevating truck comprising a large solid lifting platform and a lifting mechanism further comprising a plurality of pivoting lifting links which raise the platform. However, unlike the present apparatus, the Sehnert elevating truck provides a much larger lifting platform for power tools and other large equipment and lacks the ability to be positioned adjacent to an enclosure with an open door such as an oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,909, issued in the name of Kirkendall, discloses a low-bed service cart comprising a size adjustable wheeled cart and a pull handle which provides a means of transporting heavy loads over rough terrain. However, unlike the present apparatus, the Kirkendall low-bed service cart does not provide any type of lifting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,118, issued in the name of Schrader, discloses a vertical lift dolly comprising a dolly frame, a load table, and a load handle which provides a means to vertically lift and lower and transport a load. However, unlike the present apparatus, the Schrader vertical lift dolly is similar to a conventional hand truck with particular additions such as an extended load table which can be raised and lowered mechanically which is ill-suited for kitchen uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,976, issued in the name of Rodriguez, discloses a hand truck for moving large drums comprising two (2) rigid arms, a tiltable frame, and two (2) wheels which provides a means for easily transporting large industrial drums. However, unlike the present apparatus, the Rodriguez hand truck for moving large drums lacks any type of lifting mechanism.
Additionally, various ornamental designs for adjustable carts and lifting apparatuses have been provided, particularly, U.S. Pat. Nos. D 410,577, D 415,600, and D 551,416. However, none of these designs are similar to the present apparatus.
The prior art appears to disclose various apparatuses which attempt to provide an portable cart which provide a means for conveniently raising and lowering objects. However, none of the prior art particularly describes a height-adjustable kitchen cart comprising a tray, a hydraulic lifting system, a scissor lift assembly and a foot pedal control assembly. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a variety of food stuffs and other objects can be easily and conveniently transported and positioned to a desired height that operates without the disadvantages as described above.